True Colours Shining Through
by OfficialQueenS7
Summary: Cas and Dean playfully bicker over paint colours for Cas' room and begin to admit there might be 'something more' between them.


Next in the Destiel Fluff-Fic miniseries. Thanks again to @Hugglewolf for the prompts. And, again, fair warning: I tread the path of the headcanon. Ye be warned.

SPN

"Dean."

"Dean."

"Dean. Are you listening?"

"Dean."

Dean looked up from the selection of paint samples which were spread out on the long table in the bunker's study, his frustration mounting. He scrubbed a hand over his eyes, which were sore and tired from literal hours of staring at all of the bright cheery colours Cas had chosen as possibilities for his room.

"Yeah, Cas, what is it?"

Cas held up two paint chips, one in each hand, clenched between the thumb and one long, graceful finger. "I very much like these, Dean."

Dean raised an eyebrow. One of the samples was a bright, cheerful orange, reminiscent of a sunrise. He squinted just a fraction to read the tiny print in the left-hand corner. It read 'clementine'.

The second was a very familiar shade. Dean saw it every morning when he looked in the mirror to shave. He started to smile and just barely managed to conceal it.

The chip read 'meadow daydream', and it perfectly matched Dean's eyes.

He stood abruptly and took the samples from Cas, their fingers touching briefly. They quickly drew back their hands as though they'd been burnt, and Cas suddenly became very interested in the wall, while Dean cleared his throat and studied the paint samples intently.

"Cas, don't get me wrong. But..." He cleared his throat. "These, uh, these two colors don't really go together, man. Like, at all."

Cas tilted his dark head to one side, confusion etched on his face. He slowly reached out, his eyes never leaving Dean's face, and took the orange paint chip from his fingers, tossing it aside. He pointed at the green one. "That one, I'm keeping."

Dean turned back to the table, letting himself grin as his heart rose to his throat. He selected a different colour and faced Cas again, the mask of amused indifference upon his face once more.

"How about this one? It goes pretty well with the one you chose." He held it up and let a tiny smile cross his lips.

Cas squinted. _Why_ , he thought to himself, _why would Dean choose that particular shade of_...? And then it hit him. He smiled inwardly as he took the sample to study more closely. His gaze shifted between it and Dean's face.

"Yes," he agreed, his deep, gruff voice rumbling in his chest. "Yes, Dean. I think your blue and my green are perfect together."

Their eyes met, and they simply gazed at one another for a long moment.

"Hey, guys, um...am I, uh, interrupting something?"

Dean flicked his tongue over his dry lips and reluctantly tore his eyes away from the angel. "Whaddya need, Sam?"

"Ahh...yeah. Okay. So, the uh, the Netflix password isn't working."

"Yeah, cause I changed it."

"Why would you change it?" Sam sounded confused.

"Probably because you made me pick up dog crap last week. I told you I'm not a pooper scooper, Sammy."

Sam shook his head and gave his older brother a crooked smile. "Sebastian's sorry, Dean. So what's the new password?"

Dean glanced at Cas, then grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him out of earshot. He leaned close to Sam's ear and whispered, "sapphire seraphim."

Sam drew his head back and gave Dean a curious-yet-concerned look, which quickly melted into dawning awareness. "Wow...really? I never...um... _really_?"

"Shhh!" Dean said. He shoved Sam away. "Now you know. Get outta here."

Sam fixed Dean with a knowing gaze in his hazel eyes, his hair falling into his face. "You talk to him, Dean. This...this is good."

Dean's posture relaxed. "Really? You're sure?"

Sam smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure."

"Yeah," Dean said. "Okay." He raked his hand through his dark hair. Sam clapped him on the arm and left quickly.

Dean turned back to Cas, who was fidgeting with the samples on the table, and approached him slowly. He nervously jammed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and sidled in to lean against the table.

"So." He said quietly. "Green and blue."

Cas moved around the table, closer to Dean, and leaned beside him, grasping the edge with his (to Dean's way of thinking) beautiful hands. The left side of his body aligned perfectly with Dean's right, their bodies touching arm-to-arm, hip-to-hip, leg-to-leg. A slight smile twinkled in his eyes.

"Yes, Dean," he growled softly. "Blue and green."

SPN


End file.
